<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passing by mydetheturk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093181">Passing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk'>mydetheturk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Myde's Whumptober Fics [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gai is the Best Friend, Gen, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has passed a genin team. His revelation that he <i>passed a genin team</i> is not something he handles well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Myde's Whumptober Fics [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am apparently writing naruto fanfic in this, the year of our lord 2020<br/>what is this</p>
<p>its kakashi having a panic attack because "holy fuck i passed a genin team" </p>
<p>Whumptober Theme: Panic! At the Disco<br/>Prompt: Panic Attacks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gai looked up as his dearly beloved Rival burst through his window.</p>
<p>“Darling Rival of mine, I wasn’t expecting you!” he said, confusion lacing his voice. Then he took a long look at Kakashi standing just inside his window. The popping in at weird hours was normal – this was practically early for Kakashi, in fact. “Kakashi are you alright?” Gai asked in a slightly more indoor voice tone.</p>
<p>“I passed a genin team,” Kakashi blurted out.</p>
<p>“Congratulations! I was wondering when you’d get a genin team of your own!” Delight filled every fiber of Gai’s being.</p>
<p>“Gai, I passed a genin team!” There was an edge of hysteria to Kakashi’s voice, and his one visible eye was blown wide.</p>
<p>Gai strode over to where Kakashi was still standing, almost frozen in place. Ah. This wasn’t a joy-filled visit. This was an ‘I think something’s wrong with me’ visit. Gai could see the little warning signs – the faintest of tremors in Kakashi’s hands, the way his eye was blown wide, the ever so light hitch to his breathing.</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Kakashi whispered as Gai got close enough to hover his arm over Kakashi’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Come inside,” Gai said gently. His arm carefully settled on Kakashi’s shoulders, and Gai looked out the window over his own to nod at the ANBU that was almost certainly following his friend here.</p>
<p>A flash of white and then nothing.</p>
<p>Well. At least Kakashi had had someone following him and making sure he made it.</p>
<p>The hitching of Kakashi’s breath grew worse as they moved deeper into Gai’s apartment and by the time they were in Gai’s room, the trembling had spread from his hands to his whole body.</p>
<p>Gai carefully settled Kakashi on the bed.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna fuck them up,” Kakashi said. “They’re so small.” He shuddered violently. “I was so fucked up by the time I was their age.” Hugging himself, Kakashi tried to hide his head in his shoulders.</p>
<p>“You will not,” Gai stated. He carefully untied Kakashi’s forehead protector and cupped it in one hand as it slid from Kakashi’s face. He then carefully helped Kakashi out of his flak jacket.</p>
<p>“They’re so <em>small</em>, Gai,” Kakashi whispered. He jerked down his mask to suck in some fresh air. “They don’t – they don’t <em>know</em>.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you’re their teacher.” Gai sat down beside Kakashi and wrapped his friend in a hug. “So they <em>can</em> know.”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna fuck them up,” Kakashi admitted weakly. His breathing slowly started to even out as Gai held him. “I don’t know what I’m doing, I’ve never been responsible for tiny lives.” Kakashi shot up and tried to wriggle his way out of Gai’s grip.</p>
<p>Gai just held on tighter.</p>
<p>“Gai! Let me go! I have to prepare!”</p>
<p>“You will stay right here,” Gai said firmly. Kakashi thrashed weakly.</p>
<p>“But I have nothing prepared! I’m gonna fuck it up!”</p>
<p>“You will not. You can borrow some of my notes.” At Kakashi’s horrified noise, Gai laughed. “Or you could introduce them to the pack! I’m sure your pack would love to meet your team.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh fuck, I have to introduce the pack</em>.” Gai’s laugh hit a booming point, and he pulled them backwards onto the bed. “Do you think the pack will like the kids? Will the kids like the pack?”</p>
<p>“Kakashi, you’re exhausted and need rest.” Gai smiled anyway. That was his rival.</p>
<p>“But the pack—”</p>
<p>“You can tell them in the morning.”</p>
<p>Kakashi grumbled. “Fine.”</p>
<p>“Good! Let us sleep, my golden rival.”</p>
<p>“I’m already lying down; I’m not your rival when I’m on your bed.” Gai snorted, and Kakashi processed what he’d said. “Fuck.” Gai’s snort turned into a full belly laugh. Kakashi weakly laughed with him. “Gai. Thanks,” Kakashi whispered before burying his face in Gai’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Anytime, Kakashi,” Gai responded seriously. “Anytime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i told some people in a server I'm in that if i ever wrote naruto, this is <i>exactly</i> what id write.<br/>I hope someone enjoys it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>